


勇

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	勇

樱花开了。

吴世勋站在汉江边仰头张望那棵樱花树。尽管现在已是开春气候，凌晨的汉江仍然冷。冷风吹红了他的耳朵和鼻尖，他裹紧身上的外套，掏出手机为夜樱拍下相片。

传送成功。

——好漂亮，在哪里？

回信速度很快，吴世勋却莫名紧张，捏着手机不知要如何回复才好。

就回答问题不就好了？有什么好紧张的——他在心里这样劝说自己，可是一想到那个人或许一直抱着手机等待自己的信息或者电话，他那点紧张反而愈演愈烈。

铃声突然响起，他差点把手机扔进汉江。

……太丢人了。

“喂？”

“世勋啊，你在哪儿呢？怎么不回复我？什么时候回来？我都快睡着了。”

吴世勋想起下午喝过的柠檬苏打。咕噜噜，咕噜噜，气泡在他心里升起又炸开。

“我在汉江，很快就回去，夜樱……好看吗？”

“好看，”电话那端顿住了，呼吸掺杂了电流传进耳朵，那么清晰，好像就在他耳边呼吸，“快点回来吧。”

“嗯，现在就回去。”

所以这就是为什么他喜欢打电话多于发消息用视频，在不能见面的日子里，一通简短电话、几句说在耳边的轻语，皆是他坚持下去的勇气。

异地恋是件熬心熬身的事情，从前未曾体验过便不知个中酸楚，如今算是当局者，他要把一辈子的思念与心酸尝尽了。

安可演唱会结束之后，张艺兴因为拍摄行程还会停留在韩国半个月，但总是要走，而什么时候回来、什么时候再见，吴世勋对此毫无概念。他甚至荒唐地去想他的哥哥会不会永远不回来。虽然张艺兴一再保证、一再用行动证明他这是杞人忧天，但请原谅他不过是个普通人，因为爱得辛苦而时常患得患失。

于是，每晚的睡前祷告多加了一项内容——请让他变得勇敢一点，多一点能坚持下去的勇气。

门铃声刚响起就被接通了。吴世勋有些讶异。哥哥们这时候早就闷头睡大觉，谁还没睡——是……艺兴吗？

“终于回来了。”

果然是呢。

屏幕里的脸有些变形，张艺兴揉了揉眼睛，打了个大大的哈欠，吴世勋也跟着打了个，再睁开眼时门已经开了，张艺兴倚着墙，双臂环抱望着他，下垂眼看上去很疲倦，要睁不睁的。

“怎么还不睡？”吴世勋坐在玄关处轻轻放好鞋子，然后仰头看向张艺兴。

“在等你这只小夜猫子。”

耳朵、鼻尖、手指，明明被夜风吹得凉飕飕，心里面却暖得不得了，他握住张艺兴的双手，轻轻晃了晃。哥哥与他有默契，明白他想要什么，顺势跪坐下来环住他的肩膀。就着这个姿势，吴世勋拥抱眼前人，脸埋进对方更加温暖的怀里，沐浴后的香味萦绕他，喉咙有些干渴。

想来点什么润润喉。

抬手搂住哥哥的后颈，两个人的距离被拉得极近，近得嘟起嘴就可以吻到。

啵唧，柔软好似棉花糖。

张艺兴慌忙推开他，“会有人看见……唔……”

哪里有人，早都睡得不知今夕何夕。

“不会……只有我和你……”

说是这样说，吴世勋还是站起来抱着哥哥跌跌撞撞地回了卧室。他不怕，可是他哥脸皮薄，他不能太自私，一定要考虑对方感受。

就因为你考虑这个考虑那个，所以才患得患失前怕后怕。心底有个小小的声音如此告诉吴世勋。

他拉开一点距离，入眼便是一双水润的下垂眼，下垂眼正迷茫地望着他。饱满双唇半张，依稀可见内里艳红色的舌尖。换做平时，他早不顾一切地脱了张艺兴的衣服，该做什么做什么；也不知道今天怎么了，就特别特别想看一看张艺兴，可以什么都不说，就只是静静地享受两人独处的时光。

吴世勋盘膝而坐握住张艺兴的双手，仰头凝望面前人。他的眼睛成了一支画笔，脑海是一张白纸，笔尖窸窸窣窣，白纸上渐渐出现一幅肖像画，肖像画突然动了，嘴角扬起，轻声问他怎么了。

“没什么，就想好好看看哥。”他趴在张艺兴腿上，起球的居家裤蹭得脸颊发痒，“趁我还能实打实看得到摸得着的时候。”

“吴世勋。”

“嗯？”

“难道我明天就要死了吗？”他的哥哥摆出哭笑不得的表情，指尖戳了戳吴世勋的额头，“说的都是什么傻话。”

狼崽子自己都不好意思起来。他总想着要有大人的样子，要成为顶天立地的男子汉，可奇怪的是，一旦遇见张艺兴，他那点远大志向就跟樱花瓣似的打着旋从树梢落下。

所以，还是因为勇气不够吗？

吴世勋抿了抿嘴，轻轻唤了一声哥，张艺兴懒洋洋地应他，兔子洗脸一般揉着困倦的双眼，半个手掌藏进袖口，整个人看上去慵懒惬意，好似云彩，绵软且轻。

“哥会害怕吗？”

张艺兴歪着脑袋思忖片刻，“嗯，会害怕那些嘴巴尖尖的动物。”

“……”

一定是他提问方式不对，才不是这哥反射弧未上线。

“我是说——”吴世勋把张艺兴拽进怀里，两人面对面坐着，双手相握，他反复摩挲那些圆润饱满的指甲，低声说道：“哥会不会害怕将来？”

“不会，”张艺兴回答得很果断，“还有很多事情没有做完，更别说那么多想做却暂时无法去做的事情，为什么要害怕呢？”

“如果——我是说如果，如果将来没有我的话，哥你怕吗？”

下垂眼中的疲倦终于散了，换上迷惑不解，用眼神询问他刚才那话是什么意思。吴世勋却不敢重复第二遍，只得敷衍道没什么，又弯了眼睛笑，好让自己的表情看上去很轻快。

“怕啊，当然会怕。”张艺兴的声音很轻却掷地有声。

恍惚间，吴世勋觉得自己变成提线木偶，张艺兴便是操控他的表演家，动动手指动动嘴巴，他就能不自控地去哭或者笑。比如说现在，他一口气憋在胸腔，憋得心率愈来愈快，紧张地等待张艺兴的下文。

“如果将来只剩我一个，好像灵魂都不完整了呢，”张艺兴垂下眼帘，停顿好一会儿才抬起，“世勋知道破镜重圆这个词吗？”

他困惑地摇摇头。

“意思是原本破裂的感情因为种种原因而恢复完整。”

吴世勋不太明白张艺兴举的例子和他的提问有什么关系，正要发问却突然被抱住——张艺兴抱着他，两臂紧紧环着他的身体，打着卷的发梢扫过脖颈，怪痒的

“我不希望——不，我根本就不想我们之间有这面镜子，哪怕要走很多弯路，这面镜子绝对不能出现。你知道，我这个人其实很容易就放弃，如果有一天这面镜子出现了，我可能等不到它重圆就会放弃。”

提着他手脚的丝线从毛孔钻进去，顺着血液来到心脏，一圈一圈勒紧那个会跳动的家伙。

“我害怕的是这面镜子出现，世勋明白吗？”

他好像明白又好像不太明白。

“在问题出现之前竭尽全力避免，这样说的话，明白了吗？”

他明白了。哥哥是在害怕说不准的将来会出现“分开”这一词语，他在害怕自己坚持不下去。看似相仿，实际上截然不同——他哥的将来有两个人，他只自私地想到自己，根本不相信张艺兴的保证与承诺。

丝线又勒紧几分，吴世勋疼得有点想哭。

他紧紧拥住张艺兴，脸埋进对方肩窝，闷声说道：“我怕我没有勇气坚持下去，你知道……”连说都不敢说呢。

互相紧贴的胸骨几乎密不可分，吴世勋能感觉到另一颗心脏扑通扑通地跳着，像一记又一记闷拳捶着他胸口。

倏地，脑袋顶的头发被轻笑的气息吹起，不太标准的韩语听上去好可爱，好似苦甜味道的抹茶拿铁。

“有点高兴呢，世勋跟我以前担心的是一样的，你太慢了，什么时候才能追上我？”

“诶？”

“快点长大吧，我的世勋，不过，到那时我可能又在想别的，我们什么时候才会步调一致啊。”略带埋怨的词句用张艺兴独有的韩语发音说出来，竟好像在撒娇，“谁让我年龄比你大，年纪大的人天生就应该等待，别担心，我一直等你。”

吴世勋哑口无言。他一直认为在这段感情中自己才是等待的那个角色，等着哥哥接受自己，进而抱有与他一样的感情。在这漫长的过程中，原先少年献宝的情绪几乎要被挥霍空了；实际上啊，真正等待的人是张艺兴才对，等着他从被爱情冲昏头的喜悦中冷静下来，一点一点学会如何在这份艰难于普通人的恋爱里保持热情，再如何把热情变为长久厮守。

原来他还是没有长大，怎么想都不甘心。

揣着这份不甘心，吴世勋压倒了他哥，“我有没有长大哥不是最清楚？”他说着，故意用下体蹭了蹭对方小腹。

张艺兴无辜地眨了眨眼，“清楚什么？”

啧，明知故问。

下垂眼中的神情渐渐变得狡黠，狼崽子恨得咬牙切齿，干脆闭上眼睛准备以舌尖撬开那两片饱满嘴唇，用热烫的吻让这个人老老实实闭嘴。

张艺兴躲开了，手脚并用重新压倒吴世勋。他像是换了个人，眼角眉梢都是冷冷的、孤傲的——是舞台上不可一世的Lay。

吴世勋难免愣住。真的，私下里很少见到他哥露出这种表情——不是懵懵地发愣，就是懒洋洋地打瞌睡，亦或像个小疯子和周围人玩闹。

莫名其妙地，他一颗心跳得犹如擂鼓，不由自主地屏气凝神，等待张艺兴接下来的动作。

从额头开始，饱满嘴唇吻过他的眉心，吻过他的鼻尖，叼住他的唇瓣细细碾磨，舌头伸了进去，勾住他的舌尖色情地吸吮，时不时舔着他的牙齿与上颚。触感湿软酥痒。那股子酥痒渗进血液，跟着血液的循环跑遍了全身上下，哪怕是距离最远的手指尖脚趾尖都痒得好似有蚂蚁咬。

吴世勋抬手扣住张艺兴的后脑勺打算加深这个吻，身上人却躲开了，猫一般舔舐他的喉结，泛着粉的指尖解开他的衬衫扣子，饱满嘴唇一下一下啄着他的胸口，星点口水沾了上去，凉丝丝的。他试探性的喊了声“艺兴”，却被他哥凶了一句“别乱动。”

是他想的那样吗？是心里悄悄期盼了很久的事吗？

皮带被解开，张艺兴掏出吴世勋那根早就硬邦邦的东西缓缓揉搓，后者的一口气差点没上来。

天知道他做梦都想着哥哥愿意主动为自己打飞机，如今愿望成真，吴世勋反而害羞了，脸颊和耳朵滚烫滚烫的，没出息地暗暗巴望他哥千万别再做其他什么要人命的事——比如说主动口交什么的。

可是张艺兴做了。

硬胀器官被湿热口腔包裹的那一刻，吴世勋几乎要交代进去。他现在脑袋发晕，意识跟气球似的从窗户飞了出去，无法形容被口交是什么滋味，只知道哥哥毛茸茸的卷发稍蹭痒了鼠蹊部位。哥哥又热又软的舌头来回舔舐他胯下的东西，舔过肉棒底部的粗长青筋——对，就是这样由下而上直直舔过去，再张大嘴将整根东西含了进去。一上一下，一吞一吐，一紧一松，把他那根器官舔得湿润黏腻。他那根东西太大了，哥哥只能吃进去半根，脸颊被撑得鼓囊囊的，又因为吞咽困难而皱起眉头，生理性泪水溢出眼眶，睫毛湿漉漉，好像受了天大委屈。

拜托，这时候千万别抬眼看他。吴世勋暗暗祈祷。

想什么来什么。哥哥的下垂眼慢慢抬起，幽幽地望着吴世勋，眼中神情既委屈又苦恼，似乎在埋怨“你这根东西怎么这么大，吃着好困难”。

吴世勋绷不住了，揪住张艺兴后脑的头发朝自己胯下摁去。龟头顶开对方狭窄的咽喉，喉咙软肉挤压着那处，又急促地收缩着，好像高潮时的小穴。吴世勋快速挺动了几下，精液一股脑射进他哥嘴里，然后他就被推开了。张艺兴弯着腰剧烈地咳嗽，时不时瞪他，射进嘴里的精液连带口水被喷出来，滴滴答答沿下巴坠落。

“对不起，我忍不住……”

天，更没办法忍了——哥哥白净的脸庞被呛得通红，黏糊糊的白汁弄脏饱满双唇，又形成半透明细丝黏在两瓣唇之间。吴世勋进退两难，不知道是立刻找来面巾纸替张艺兴擦干净，还是直接按着人狠狠操一回。

“不是说了别动别动，怎么就不听话呢……”张艺兴拍开吴世勋僵在眼前的手，“再动就不做了。”

“好好，不动。”

狼崽子双手举高保持乖巧姿态，乖巧地看他哥脱了裤子，看他哥挖出嘴里残存的精液然后探去下方，漂亮修长的手指握住阴茎缓缓揉搓。吴世勋虚着眼睛看他哥的动作，故意挺胯撞了撞面前的白软臀肉。

“你——”

“它自己要动。”

“……”

这小混蛋！主动口交都羞耻到快要他的命，这头狼崽子还故意撩拨他。张艺兴恨恨地瞪了一眼，转身跪坐着背对吴世勋。

殊不知皆是火上浇油。

挺翘结实的浑圆臀肉虚虚停在鼠蹊上方，透过两具身体之间的缝隙，吴世勋看见几根漂亮的手指正在扩张后穴，断断续续飘来的呻吟，令他下面硬得发疼。

张艺兴稍稍侧过头便看见吴世勋眼神露骨地打量自己，他羞极了，没好气地命令狼崽子别看他。

吴世勋虽然面上答应，实则还是偷偷睁开眼睛看，看哥哥瘦削的蝴蝶骨将T恤顶起，后颈一片通红，眼前的不再是矜持内敛的张艺兴，而是要他命的小妖精。

咬住眼前那截后颈，吴世勋低声说道：“艺兴好自私啊，自己玩却不让我看……”说着，手指挺进后穴一起搅弄内壁。

张艺兴慌了，急忙要抽回手，身后人却抓住他的手腕，结实胸口贴着他的后背，手臂圈着他，将他整个人困在怀里。

“你、你……”

“嗯？”

热热的鼻息喷在后颈与耳垂，张艺兴整个人都软了。

既然无处可逃，那就别逃了。

两个人的四根手指一起模拟性交动作扩张后穴。穴口被反复撑开，柔软内壁接受着指尖的戳弄。吴世勋故意蹭了蹭张艺兴的手指，他哥回头瞪他，然而湿漉漉的眼睛满含情欲，瞪视不像瞪视，更像调情。他凑上前重重地舔过对方的眼角，加快了手上动作，后穴被几根手指操得发出“噗叽噗叽”的声音。

张艺兴再没力气去做脑子里原本计划好的事，卸了力气向后仰躺，靠在弟弟怀里，自己的手指滑出后穴，身体全部交给了吴世勋。

狼崽子心满意足，一边吻着张艺兴的肩膀及颈侧，一边抠挖逐渐潮湿的后穴。不消片刻，指根都变得湿滑。他知道那不是他的精液，那是他哥屁股里流出的水。

吴世勋抽出手指，几丝嫩肉被带出来，又猛地顶进去，指尖恰好按在深处的凸起，内壁抽搐了几下，怀里的身体剧烈发抖，他往前一摸，张艺兴射了。视线越过对方的肩膀瞄见T恤下摆被濡湿，再往上看，哥哥紧闭双眼，嘴唇也紧紧咬着。手指去揉按挺立的乳尖，吴世勋也不去哄他哥松嘴，而是用行动安抚正享受高潮的人。

宽厚手掌温暖，像羽毛划过赤裸身躯，张艺兴渐渐放松下来，吐出红肿的下唇，幽幽唤了声“世勋”。

“我在……”

“世勋……进来……”张艺兴说着，手探去下方握住硬挺粗大的家伙往后穴里面塞。

硬胀顶端挤进湿热内里，吴世勋仰起脖子发出满足叹息。两手松松扶着张艺兴的腰胯，享受着对方主动用屁股吃着他的东西，一下一下，吃力地套弄。他那根东西很大，哥哥一定很辛苦。可即便如此，即便动作生涩，张艺兴仍坚持由自己掌控全局，而非开口求吴世勋主动操他。

“为什么今天这么主动？”吴世勋含住对方白嫩的耳垂问道。

“哪里……那么多为什么……你别问了……”

好吧，不问就不问，可是做什么不做什么他就管不了自己了。

趁张艺兴抬起屁股、粗大器官滑出来半截之时，吴世勋猛地往穴里面撞，那根东西撑开内壁里的每一圈褶皱，龟头直直撞在敏感点上。

“唔——太、太大了……”

撒娇根本不起作用。吴世勋发了狠，胯骨把结实的臀肉撞出浪花，会阴连着腿根被沉甸甸的囊袋撞得通红一片，穴里的水被挤出来，穴口一圈挂着白沫。也不知是疼还是爽，小穴夹得好紧，咬着肉棒不肯松口。

“艺兴的里面好紧……怎么都操不松呢……”

张艺兴答不上话，半张着嘴“咿咿呀呀”呻吟。

“啪啪”两巴掌扇向臀肉，身体受了疼，小穴骤然缩紧，快夹断他的东西。吴世勋眼睛里冒出红血丝，开始大开大合操干起后穴。宽大手掌于张艺兴全身游走，身体烫得好像发烧。

狼崽子力气那样大，张艺兴被撞得身形都不稳，艰难地转动上半身搂住吴世勋，凑过去吻着对方。

唇齿间是互相交换的热烫口水，身体被粗大的东西填满，而空气中尽是是汗水与男性荷尔蒙的味道。一切一切变成一张网紧紧包裹张艺兴，他再也没有从前要克制要逃开的想法，完完全全安命于此。

“世勋……再快点……”

他主动翘起屁股迎合身后人几欲撞碎他的动作，腰部下陷好让弟弟把力气全部拿来干他，又挺起胸口享受乳尖被掐捏揉搓的快感。他夹了夹后穴，气息不稳地说道：“今天也要射进来……”

一点都没想错，这人就是个要他命的小狐媚子。

吴世勋沉下腰放松鼠蹊，牙齿狠狠咬住对方白皙圆润的肩头，身体听从他哥的意愿，精液一滴不剩地射在身体深处。仿佛他的爱意，毫无保留地献给张艺兴。

过不了几天，张艺兴要按原计划返回中国参加发布会。这几天的时间里，两个人并不去想身体受不受得了、是否会影响接下来的工作，只要有空就黏在一起疯狂并且热烈地做爱。那种恨不能把对方吞吃入腹的情绪纠缠着彼此。

队友们暗示他俩注意影响，吴世勋还没说什么，张艺兴便率先开口，假装天真反问“不这样要怎样”。看着大家伙无语凝噎，张艺兴悄悄冲吴世勋做鬼脸，后者努力控制颧骨升天的冲动，然而周围泛起无数肉眼可见的粉色气泡，就好像……就好像一切尚未开始之前他小心翼翼护着的那个粉色泡泡，如今，张艺兴已经照单全收，甚至返还给他更多。

吴世勋织了一张网，收好每个粉色气泡。

 

陷进头等舱舒服的座椅，张艺兴闭上眼回味着弟弟的千叮咛万嘱咐，想着想着就傻笑起来。他的弟弟吻着他的指尖说，哥再多一点耐心吧，他很快就能追上来，他保证。弟弟的深邃眼睛里填满认真与诚恳——即使吴世勋不说他也会等，对弟弟产生这种不可分割的感情之时，就应该做好要等待要勇敢的准备。他向来不打无准备的仗。

向来如此。


End file.
